This Time Around
by Becchan
Summary: A Nuriko-centric reincarnation fic... Ryuuen's life is pretty normal, but when his sister starts having bad dreams, memories of a life he didn't know he lived start coming back to him... [eventual shounen ai | PG-13 for Tasuki-esque language] Ch. 3!
1. In Which Kourin Eats a Brownie

**Author's Notes:** Ahhh, A reincarnation fic. (Not to mention, my first fic in almost a year ... but we won't talk about that...)  
  
**Lys:** *smack!* You lazy bi-atch!  
  
Owwie... Anyway, since I know next to nothing about Japanese schoolish stuff, this pretty little germ-of-a-fic is set in *gasp!* the continental US Which would kinda sorta make it AU... But that's not important. ~~; Umm, yeah.   
  
**Disclaimer(s):** As much as I would love it, I don't own FY. And as much as I would love it, I don't own Cici's Pizza (dammit.). Don't own that little lyric-thing at the end either... Any similarities between the Mrs. Cotheimer in this fic and the Mrs. Cotheimer of NSHS are purely coincidental and unintended. Really. ::Firm nod.::  
  
**Warning(s):** Eventual shounen ai. But not yet. Fattening foods. Baseball. Tasuki-esque language.   
  


  
**This Time Around  
  
[Chapter One: In Which Kourin Eats a Brownie]  
  
  
**

_  
Bottom of the ninth. Two outs. Bases loaded, and we're up by one. Full count on the batter._  
  
I blinked. _Change-up?! Is he CRAZY?!_ I ranted mentally. _Yes, _I decided. _Yes, he is.  
  
_So, in my best Frankie Muniz impression, I raised on eyebrow at Genrou with an obvious "_You're kidding, right?_" Look. His shoulders shook, and I _knew_ he was laughing at me behind that stupid catcher's mask of his. I threw him a "_Shut-up-and-_do_-something_" look. He chuckled harder, but he _did_ give me another sign.  
  
_Breaking ball down and away. Much better. _I grinned, winding up and launching the pitch.  
  
"Stee-RIKE three!" Gen-chan crowed gleefully.  
  
"Thanks for the breeze, Kouji-kun!" I called to Kouji, who was still slightly off-balance from his beautiful Barry-Bonds-worthy swing (which, ever-so-unfortunately, hadn't connected).  
  
"Silence, you," he commanded, standing up straight. "I was fucking nice enough to stand in for your pitching practice. Not everyone'll go up against a fuckin All-State pitcher."  
  
"Ah, gomen ne, Kouji-kun," I said, grinning. Kouji shook his head and muttered something. Genrou laughed loudly.  
  
"Whaaaat?" I demanded.  
  
Gen-chan gave a fangy grin. "Nothin, Ryuu-chan. Oi, Kouji, catch some so I can get some fuckin batting in."  
  
"No fuckin _way_." Kouji snorted. "Ryuu throws fuckin _hard._"  
  
"Pansy," Genrou shot back.  
  
"Hey, just 'cause _you've_ fucking lost all fucking feeling in you hands--"  
  
"Children, children," I intervened, making my way over from MY pitcher's mound. (Yes, MY mound. Ask anyone in the school. Coach's almost afraid to let anyone else on it.) "I think that's enough baseball for today. We can go to the batting cages later so we _all_ can practice. I understand if Kouji-kun's too scared to catch for me. Kidding, Kouji-kun," I added hastily as Kouji's grip on his bat tightened.  
  
"Fuckin pitching Nazis," he growled, rolling his eyes. "I'm goin' to the movies with some of the guys. Wanna come?"  
  
"Nah, we're meeting Miaka and Taka at Cici's," I declined, though the movies didn't sound too bad. I needed to see "Signs" before it left the theater -- it looked good.  
  
Kouji shrugged. "Suit yourself."  
  
So Gen-chan and I headed over to the best pizza place on the planet, where we found Miaka on her fifth piece of pizza. Taka was watching her exasperatedly.  
  
"I'm _so_ glad this place is all-you-can-eat," Taka said in greeting, glancing warily at his girlfriend. "It's _unnatural_, I tell you."  
  
Miaka finished chewing, swallowed, stuck her tongue out at Taka, then attached herself to my arm.  
  
"Ryuu-chaaaaaan!! It's so great to see you!!" she squealed, snuggling my elbow. I smiled; you couldn't help but love the girl.  
  
"Miaka-chaaaaaan!! It's good to see you, tooooo!! It's been two whole daaays!!"  
  
She made a face and hugged me one more time, then moved over to give Gen-chan the glomp treatment. ("_Gen-chaaaan!!_") I settled myself into a chair across from Taka, giving him a look of mock sympathy. "Poor child, paying a whole $5.62 for a hungry girl to eat fifty bucks worth of pizza."  
  
Taka said nothing, but gave me a Look that clearly said he thought I was nuts.  
  
"So," Miaka chirped, "how was baseball?"  
  
Genrou grimaced. "I think Ryuuen throws harder every fuckin year. Soon I won't have any feeling in my hand 'cause he'll have fuckin killed all the fuckin nerve endings."  
  
I smiled to myself. Gen-chan would have never admitted that in front of Kouji.  
  
"Nice to know that All-State arm of yours didn't die in the off-season." Taka grinned.  
  
"What off-season?" Gen-chan and I replied in unison. "And I'm not All-State," I added, blushing. "It was just an honorable mention."  
  
Miaka hugged my arm again. "It's still reallyreallyreallyreally good!!"  
  
I tugged my arm free and tried to control the blood rising in my cheeks. "It's not that great," I muttered, wishing they'd drop the subject. I didn't like being exemplified.  
  
"Awww, lookit, Ryuuen's _blushing_!" Gen-chan pinched my cheek.  
  
"Stoppit," I growled, pushing his arm away. I crossed my arms, pouting, as Gen-chan started to reach over to bug me more, but Miaka -- God bless her -- came to my rescue.  
  
"Leave Ryuu-chan alone, Gen-chan. Ryuu-chan, you had Cotheimer for 10th grade Spanish, ne?  
  
Taka and I groaned. "Ahhh, the Coathanger. Yeah, me'n Taka had her class together."  
  
She giggled at my none-too-enthusiastic response (But what would you expect? The woman's a _monster_!), and it struck me that she probably already knew Taka had taken the class, but she wanted to save me from Gen-chan's teasing. I grinned. The girl's smarter than she seems.  
  
"Coathanger?" Miaka giggled again. "Anyway, Ryuu-chan, since you're so smart and all, I was hoping you'd give me some help on how to survive in her class. I'm _dying_ in there. You should have _seen _what she did to our midterms!!" She heaved an exasperated sigh and fell face-forward on the table. "And Taka won't help meeee."  
  
"_Es un secreto_," insisted Taka.  
  
"Fuckin glad I didn't take a fuckin foreign language," Gen-chan threw in helpfully. I ignored him.  
  
"Taka won't _help_ you 'cause he doesn't know _how_," I told Miaka, flicking Taka's arm. "He barely passed 10th grade Spanish."  
  
Taka glared. I smiled innocently. Miaka picked her head up and blinked. "Really? How'd you do, Ryuu-chan?"  
  
I shifted in my seat. "Well enough," I replied evasively.  
  
"Passed with a fuckin 97," muttered Gen-chan. "I remember 'cause Taka fuckin ranted about it for three fuckin days."  
  
Redness invaded my cheeks once again. "Wow, Ryuu-chan!" exclaimed Miaka. "How'd you do it?!"  
  
"Try sitting in the middle of the classroom," I offered, tracing my finger around a stray pepperoni. "She won't pay attention to you, so you'll be able to concentrate more easily."  
  
"Is that _all_?" Taka demanded. I bobbed my head. "_Damn._"  
  
"It could just be that he's fuckin _Ryuuen Chou_," Gen-chan interjected. "Fuckin Saint Ryuuen and all that shit."  
  
"Mm," Taka agreed.  
  
"I'm nooooot Saint Ryuuen," I whined, though I knew it was pointless. Kouji and Gen-chan had come up with that name in the 3rd grade, and it had unfortunately stuck.  
  
"Of course you're not," Miaka said absent-mindedly, finishing off a brownie. "Taka, we should go, before my mother has a fit about--" she rolled her eyes "--'_that boyfriend of mine_' keeping out late on a school night."  
  
"Gettin on well with the in-laws, eh, Taka?" I winked. He made a face. "Anyway, we should go, too. I promised Kourin a brownie, so I need to get home before she goes to bed. 'Kay, Gen-chan?"  
  
"Whatever," he grunted.  
  
On the way to the car we encountered a gaggle on girls, huddled in a circle, tenaciously counting their money.  
  
"A _quarter_ short!" one girl moaned. "_Now_ how will we eat?" A wave of groans passed through their circle. I dug into my pocket for some change, and dropped 25 cents into the pile of change in one girl's hands. They spun around to stare at me in shock.  
  
_'Cause kindness is just so rare nowadays_.  
  
"Saint Ryuuen strikes again," Gen-chan whispered in my ear. I pushed him and sprinted for the car.  
  
"I'm leaving you here!" I shouted over my shoulder, fumbling for my keys. The engine sputtered to life and I started to back out slowly.  
  
"_Fuck,_ Ryuuen!!" I heard Gen-chan yelling, and a second later his face was plastered against the passenger's side window. I burst out laughing.  
  


-------  
  


"I'm home!" I called to my mom, dropping Kourin's brownie into her eagerly outstretched hands. She promptly stuffed it in her mouth.  
  
"Ariga'o 'Nii'an!" Kourin exclaimed around a mouthful of the chocolate.  
  
"Yes, yes." I grinned down at my imouto. "But it's late and a _school night_. Shouldn't you be in bed?"  
  
Kourin made her "_I'm-only-18-months-younger-than-you-so-why-should-I-if-you're-not?_" face. I tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ear. "I'll be up in a minute," I reassured her.  
  
"Mou..." she half-growled in resignation, licking the last of her brownie off her fingers.  
  
When I passed her room en route for my own bed about 15 minutes later, She was already fast asleep. I smiled and continued to my room.  
  
Nestling into my sheets and covers, I flicked on the radio, fully intending to fall asleep to the soft sounds of whatever the DJ decided to play. Really, I tried. But I couldn't fall asleep. I tossed and turned, knowing fully well I was plenty tired and needed to rest, but I could _not_ fall asleep.  
  
Which is why, 42 songs and five commercial breaks later, I was awake at 2:17 AM when Kourin stumbled into my room.  
  
I sat up.   
  
"Kourin, what's wrong?" I inquired, my brow furrowing in concern.  
  
"Oniichan..." she hiccupped, and I noticed the rivulets of tears down her cheeks.  
  
"Kourin-chan." I welcomed her onto my bed, into my arms. "What happened?"  
  
"Had a bad dream..." Kourin whispered, her voice muffled in my pajama shirt. I ran my fingers through her long, violet hair.  
  
"Wanna talk about it? " I asked gently.  
  
She was quiet for a long time, and I almost thought she had gone back to sleep. But then--  
  
"There was a mountain," said Kourin, her face still buried in my chest. "Lots of snow. Lots on snow... And some of it was white, 'cause snow's s'posed to be white.  
  
"And the rest was... red. Red like blood. 'Cause..." She sniffled. "It _was_ blood. All over the snow. And _you_ were there, and it was... it was all over you, too."  
  
"Me?"  
  
Kourin threw her arms around my neck and started sobbing anew. "You were _dead!_ You were _dead_ and I couldn't help you! And it was just a dream, but it was _so real_ and--"  
  
"Shh, shh..." She was shaking. I rubbed her back comfortingly, quietly shushing her. "It's okay, it was just a dream."  
  
"I had to make sure you were still here," Kourin said softly.  
  
"I'll _always_ be here," I said, kissing the top of her head. "Do you want to stay here, with me, tonight?" I asked gently. Wordlessly, she nodded, and we settled into my bed together.  
  
Kourin fell asleep quickly, her sniffles subsiding into slow, rhythmic breathing. I found myself overcome with exhaustion, so I closed my eyes and started to drift off to sleep.  
  
_Wolf-man, bathed in blood, coming at me, coming at me, need to move, have to kill him, can't die yet, can'tdieyetcan'tdieyet--!  
_  
The image flashed through my head in an instant, and I bolted upright.  
  
_What the hell...?_  
  
"'Niichan?" Kourin's half-asleep voice sounded beside me.  
  
"It's nothing, Kourin-chan."  
  
I slept.  
  
  


_ Stand by me nagareru rajio wo mune ni daku   
Bokutachi wa doko mademo tooku tooku yukeru hazu   
Mada daremo shiranai basho ima mezashi hashirihajimeru... _  
  
[_With the sound of the radio playing "Stand By Me" in our hearts   
We should be able to go anywhere, no matter how far, far away   
Aiming for a place no one knows of yet, we start to run..._]  
  
  
**[End Chapter One]**  


  
  
  
Ehhh. Where is this going? I don't know. But I'll figure it out. Yeah. Brownie points to anyone who knows where those lyrics are from :D  
  
Many reviews makes B-chan a happy writer. :D  
  



	2. In Which Miaka and Taka Exchange Meaning...

**Author's Notes:** Well. That took a while, didn't it? Forgive me. My teachers are evil. Anyway. Yeah. Technically, Kourin should call Miaka and Taka with the "-sempai" suffix, not "-san," but I'm assuming she met them first as Ryuuen's friends, them as classmates. Sooo, yeah.  
  
Hola, mi hermanita. = Hello, my dear little sister. (Well, basically.)  
  
**Brownie Points:**  
Athena: 5  
Shadow@ngel: 5  
  
The lyrics were from the first Digimon Adventure 02 movie :P Brownie points to whoever knows where this chapter's lyrics are from! I dunno, maybe whoever has the most when I finish the fic will get a prize. Whee. Fun stuff, right?  
  
**Disclaimer(s):** Still don't own FY, gosh darn it. Don't own Hershey's Kisses, either. Yes. And once again, any resemblance of teachers to real people is purely coincidental and unintended. Really. @.@;  
  
**Warning(s):** School? Indecipherable Meaningful Looks. Perky, conniving little sisters. And eventual shounen-ai. But not yet.  
  
  


**This Time Around  
  
[Chapter Two: In Which Miaka and Taka Exchange Meaningful Looks]**  


  
  
  
_Thunk._  
  
Such was the sound of my forehead hitting my locker.  
  
Taka raised an eyebrow at me. "You okay?"  
  
"Tiiiired..." I moaned into the cold metal, fiddling with the combination lock and finally jerking the locker open.  
  
"Late night last night?" Taka said, grinning. "Who's the lucky guy, eh?"  
  
I shot him a look which I sure could have made Heero Yuy wince. Never works on Taka, though. Or maybe the bags under my eyes ruined the effect. Or something.  
  
"If you must know," I said with the air of one who feels he is above disclosing information to his best friends.  
  
"I must. Humor me," he interjected, amused.  
  
I grinned and rolled my eyes. "Kourin-chan had a nightmare last night. And I couldn't sleep. And that's _all_. There were no _other guys_ involved," I said firmly and Taka wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Suddenly, Miaka appeared over Taka's shoulder. She was munching on a chocolate bar.  
  
"Waaiii, Ryuuen, you have a boyfriend!?" she exclaimed, her large green eyes sparkling. "Why didn't you tell meee?!" I slumped back against my locker and Taka laughed. "Whaaat?"  
  
"I don't have a boyfriend, Miaka-chan," I said, sticking out my tongue. "I'm still getting over the second grade when you refused my marriage proposal, 'cause you mom made better cookies than mine." Then I quirked a smile so she would know I was kidding.  
  
Miaka squealed and grabbed my arm. "But that was a long, long time ago! I'll marry you now, Ryuu-chan!!" The brown-haired girl began dragging me purposefully down the hallway. "And we can have a honeymoon in Nicaragua!"  
  
"Nicaragua...?" I laughed. "¡Olé! Onward, my pretty!" We stumbled, laughing, down the hallway with linked arms, until Taka caught up with us.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked rather perplexedly.   
  
"_Nicaragua!_" we exclaimed together, bursting into giggles. "For our honeymoon," I clarified, and Taka rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ryuu-chaaan." He draped himself over Miaka, kissing the top of her head. Then he flicked my shoulder and smiled amiably. "You're gay, remember?"  
  
"Minor detail," I said, waving a hand dismissively.  
  
"Don't worry, Taka," Miaka whispered loudly, eyes dancing. "I'm only marrying him 'cause Kourin makes good brownies!" As if to prove her point, she fished a Hershey's Kiss from her pocket and popped it in her mouth. "Mmmm, chocolate."  
  
Taka and I laughed. "It's so good to be loved," I declared.   
  
Suddenly, I was assaulted from behind by a purple-haired freshman.  
  
"'Niichaaaann!!" Kourin said, clambering onto my back like a little kid who wants a piggy-back ride.  
  
"Hola, mi hermanita," I replied, kissing her cheek. "What's up?"  
  
"I finally got a math tutor. Now I won't faaaail!" she sang. "He's coming over right after school. Hullo, Taka-san and Miaka-san."  
  
"Hullo, Kourin-chan," they chorused. Kourin slid off my back to give them hugs. Taka ruffled her hair. "Ryuu-chan says you had a nightmare last night," he said.  
  
Kourin nodded emphatically, her violet hair bobbing in its ponytail. "Mm-hmm! It was awful." She reattached herself to me. "I dreamed that 'Niichan was dead in the snow. He was really bloody. It was scary," she admonished.  
  
Miaka and Taka exchanged what I'm sure was a Meaningful Look, but I didn't quite catch it as Kourin continued.  
  
"But after I went to 'Niichan's room I had a nice dream," she said, practically bubbling. "There was a really pretty man in it. Not pretty like 'Niichan, though. Like, handsome-pretty. And then there was..." she trailed off and coloured prettily.  
  
"Was what, Kourin-chan?" Miaka and I asked simultaneously. I nudged Kourin playfully, but Miaka suddenly seemed very interested in Kourin's dream.  
  
"There was a boy," Kourin said, and stuck out her tongue. "And nothing else that's your business."  
  
"Touché." Taka grinned, pulling Miaka away from Kourin before she bore holes in my imouto by staring too hard. "Like brother, like sister, ne?"  
  
Kourin and I gave him identical Looks, and Kourin tugged at my sleeve. "Ne, 'Niichan, what's-her-name the sociology teacher wants to see you in the guidance office. Something about community work and extra credit. Rolling her eyes, she turned to Miaka and Taka. "And _you_ two should get to the cafeteria. Lunch is almost over, you know."  
  
Taka glanced at his watch and his eyes went wide. "Oh, crap!" he exclaimed, and dashed off. Miaka smiled fondly after him.  
  
"I've already eaten," she informed us, then thought for a moment. "But I'm sure he wouldn't mind some company."  
  


-------  


  
The guidance office was small and rather dusty. I probably spent more time there than any normal student, but only because Mr. Methaney, my counselor, was also the baseball coach. He liked to call me in to discuss my "Academic Process," then spend half an hour going over exactly how he planned to upend so-and-so's team this year.  
  
It was rather frightening, really.  
  
"Ah, Ryuuen," he said as I slipped in the door. "Good to see you."  
  
_He's in a good mood today_, I thought. _Wonder what new plan he has...?_  
  
I smiled, raising an eyebrow. "Community service?"   
  
"Hey! That was true, believe it or not!" he said, laughing.  
  
I raised the other eyebrow, too, creating an effect which I knew made my face look rather too large for my head.  
  
"Ms. Capizzi will be here in a minute. Or a second," he amended and the door opened to reveal the resident sociology teacher.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Methaney. Ryuuen, I need a favor," she said, getting right to the point and making herself comfortable in a plump armchair. "There's a freshman in one of my classes. He's a brilliant child, he really is, but he's very quiet and withdrawn. I talked to his other teachers, and they thought the same thing."  
  
I blinked at her. "And you want me to...?"  
  
"Well, makes friends with him. You'd be such a good influence, Ryuuen! And I'd give you extra credit." Ms. Capizzi stared at me imploringly. "He's not very well off; he lives with his aunt and uncle. I can't be sure, but I think they... mistreat him..."  
  
"I'll do it," my voice said. _Damn me for being nice. Stupid voice, not even waiting for my brain to process information._ I inwardly rolled my eyes. "Er... how _much _extra credit?"  
  
"An extra hundred points into your final grade," the teacher smiled innocently.  
  
I sensed there was something I was missing. I decided not to ask. Teachers are weird. But, hey, good grades...   
  
"So," I said, pushing all suspicious thoughts aside, "Who is this kid?"  
  
Coach grinned. "That's my boy!" I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, his name's Doukun Ou. Shortish, brown hair, usually alone."  
  
"I'll assign you as his tutor," Ms. Capizzi said. "Now, I'm sure your other teachers would appreciate it if I would let you go back to class."  
  
I nodded, gathered my things, and slipped out the door.  
  
The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully. I kept an eye for that Doukun kid, but couldn't find him. When I told Miaka and Taka about him, they exchanged another one of their Looks, then said they were sure it was just a concerned teacher.  
  
Riiiight.   
  
I've known Taka for a long time, and Miaka for longer, but, _really_... they can be so weird sometimes.  
  
Anyway, Gen-chan and I decided to walk home instead of taking the bus. I told him it was because we needed to get in shape, baseball season was fast-approaching, but he just laughed and told me it was 'cause I didn't want either of us scaring off whatever snot-nosed freshman Kourin's teacher had assigned to tutor her.   
  
And he was right. I hate it when that happens.  
  
"You have such a fuckin sister complex, Ryuuen," he told me as we strolled briskly through the park. "You walk home so's not to scare off little mister tutor, but then walk really fast so you can get home in time to check 'im out and make sure he won't fuck with your precious sister."  
  
I made a face, then grinned brightly. "Well," I said thoughtfully, "then why are you walking so fast?"  
  
Gen-chan glared at a bare-branched maple tree. It quavered fearfully. "'Cause if any little bastard ever tries to hurt her, I'll roast him alive," he said vehemently.  
  
"And _I_ have a sister complex?"  
  
"Don't count. Kourin-chan's not my sister."  
  
"It's the same concept, Gen-chan."  
  
"Is not," he mumbled.  
  
We reached the house, and I fumbled for my keys as Gen-chan admired the sleek, black Ferrari that had somehow ended up in my driveway. "Snot-nosed freshman, eh?"   
  
We stopped in the kitchen for chocolate-chip cookies -- Kourin's specialty -- and for its strategic conjunction with the living room, where we could hear people talking softly.  
  
"So, to find '_x_'," Kourin was saying, "I just find factors of _c_ that can add up to _b_, then... _x_ is..."  
  
There was a short pause.   
  
"Exactly!" A deep, melodious voice rang out. "Very good, Kourin-chan. You're a fast learner!"  
  
"Arigatou, Saihitei-sempai."  
  
I caught Gen-chan's eye. He was glaring through the door. Personally, I though Mr. Deep-and-Melodious sounded quite nice, but Gen-chan is very protective of Kourin-chan. Actually, he's protective of everyone.  
  
He gave me a Look that said, plainly, "I'm going in." I sighed and followed him as he swung the kitchen door open wide. "Oi! Kourin-chan!" He gave a fangy grin. "We're home!"  
  
Kourin looked up, startled. "'Niichan!" she exclaimed, and rushed first to hug me, then Gen-chan. "You're just in time. Saihitei-sempai was about to leave, and I wanted to introduce you."  
  
It was then that I noticed the man sitting on the couch. I'm quite certain my jaw must have dropped. He was -- and I say this very seriously -- the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. He had gentle, golden eyes and long, silky brown hair. It fell over his wide shoulders onto his way-out-of-my-league sophisticated clothing. He smiled.  
  
I hope I didn't drool.  
  
"...a senior at Emerson High," Kourin was saying as Gen-chan brought me back to reality with a subtle pinch in the back. "He's my teacher's sister-in-law's nephew, actually."  
  
"I think you missed 'former roommate' in there somewhere, Kourin-chan," Gen-chan chuckled.  
  
Kourin gave him a Look. "Anyway. Saihitei-sempai, this is my 'Niichan, Ryuuen. And this is his obnoxious friend, Shun'u Kou. Call him Genrou; everyone does."  
  
Gen-chan faked hurt. "Aw, Kourin-chan, you'll make me think you don't love me," he pouted. She grinned and hugged him.  
  
"But he's such a mother hen it makes up for his obnoxiousness," she appealed. Gen-chan rolled his eyes.  
  
Mr. Deep-and-Melodious -- Saihitei -- stood up. He was very tall. At least a head taller than me.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you both," he said, looking straight at me. It took all my willpower to keep from melting.  
  
"Y-you, too," I managed to squeak.  
  
"Same here, man," Gen-chan said distractedly; he was busy trying not to laugh at me.  
  
Saihitei assured Kourin-chan that he would be back Wednesday. She walked him to the door, and he drove off in his Ferrari.  
  
"He's _gorgeous_, isn't he?" she said, bouncing back into the living room. Gen-chan was attempting to peel me off the floor.  
  
I shook my head to clear it. "Kourin, he's three years older than you."  
  
A wide, slightly malevolent grin crossed my imouto's face. "Of course. So I'll just admire him from afar, ne?"  
  
"Damn straight you will," growled Gen-chan.  
  
"Besides," Kourin said, bending to whisper in my ear, "I think he's much more _your _type."  
  
  


Dore dake kimi wo aishitara kono omoi todoku no darou  
Mitsumerareru to ienai kotoba ga chuu ni mau  
Hanarereba hanareru hodo itoshii hito da to kizuku  
Motomereba motomeru hodo ni setsunai kyori wo kanjiteru my heart...  
_  
[Whoever you love, these images will reach them, right?  
Don't say you can find them, your words are dancing in space.  
The further apart you go, the more it hurts the person you love  
The more I chase them, the more my heart feels the cruel distance...]_  
  
  
**[End Chapter Two]**  


  
  
Whee, another chapter finished. I'll try to get the next one out sooner, I promise o_o;; Brownie points if you know where the lyrics are from. _Extra_ brownie points if you can tell me what Kourin was learning ~^.  
  
Many reviews makes B-chan a happy writer. :D  
  
  



	3. In Which Kouji Talks to a Girl

**Author's Notes:** Wheee, chapter threee, go meee. Anyway, before we become too involved in the story, I think I should explain some things. This story is set in the US, so it has to be AU, but I'm treating it kind of like it's where everything originally took place. So, this is the same Miaka that went into the book and the same Taka she found when she came out.   
  
So, how does Miaka know Ryuuen from the second grade? Easy! She went to the same elementary school as him, but not the same middle school, then the same high school! Miaka didn't really remember him from her childhood, but he remembered her when they met in high school, and of course, by then it seemed to Miaka like he had a big fluorescent sign above him proclaiming, "SEISHI SEISHI SEISHI!"  
  
I just made that up right now. :P**  
  
Brownie Points:**  
Athena: 5  
Shadow@ngel: 5  
Sarri-chan: 5  
Nen-chan: 5  
yanagi-shuku: 8  
Lys: 10 imaginary points, because I luv ya ~^;  
**  
**Kourin was studying quadratic equations ~^ But that's algebra, so that answer was fine, too. Eheh. The song was "1/3 True Feelings" from Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
**Disclaimer(s):** I /still/ don't own Fushigi Yuugi, and this is getting rather redundant. I also don't own... umm... baseball. Though that's up for debate.  
  
**Warning(s):** Internal commotion, weird dreams, cafeteria food, shy freshman, and eventual shounen-ai. But not yet.  
**  
  
**

This Time Around  
  
[Chapter Three: In Which Kouji Talks to a Girl]  
  


  
Kourin and Gen-chan were merciful; the next day at lunch, they didn't mention my little melting episode to the others -- even if Kourin _did_ keep giving me this "Ahaha, I'm a matchmaker" look.   
  
After Kourin had uttered her little anecdote and Gen-chan had finished laughing his stupid head off, they had assured me -- with much winking and nudging -- that they wouldn't tell anyone that, as Gen-chan so eloquently put it, "Our little Ryuu-chan fancies the fuckin pants off Mr. I-have-a-Ferrari Pretty-boy Saihitei Seishuku."  
  
At which point I turned about seven shades of red and informed him I don't fancy the pants off _anyone_, thankyouverymuch.  
  
"But you _have_ to agree that he's absolutely gorgeous, ne, Niichan?" Kourin said, smiling. I mumbled indistinctly. My mind was whirling.  
  
_Gaahh, Ryuuen! Stop acting like giggly school girl!_ _Yes, he's gorgeous and nice, but that doesn't mean you have to melt into the carpet!  
  
But he's... he's...  
  
He's what?  
  
I don't know. But he's _something_. And he's gorgeous.  
  
You're hopeless.  
  
I know._  
  
"Hellooo? Earth to Ryuuen?" Gen-chan was waving a hand in front of my face. Apparently, I had spaced out. I decided to put my internal commotion on hold.  
  
"Er," I said intelligently.  
  
Kourin latched herself around my waist, giggling. "Don't worry, Niichan. I won't tell Saihitei-sempai you think he's gorgeous."  
  
"I don't--"  
  
"Oh, yes you damn well do." Gen-chan rolled his eyes. I stuck my tongue out at him.  
  
"_Fine_," I admitted, exasperated. "He's gorgeous. Happy?"  
  
"Yes!" Kourin chirped, pecking my cheek and bouncing upstairs. "Don't worry; it'll be our little secret!" she called over her shoulder. I flopped onto the couch with a sigh.  
  
"Three can keep a secret," I admonished to a sniggering Gen-chan, "if two of them are dead."   
  
_Ahaha. Right. Knowing them, they'd come back and haunt me_.  
  
Gen-chan burst out laughing. "You're a fuckin piece of work, Ryuu-chan, you know that?" He sat on the couch next to me. I leaned against him fondly.  
  
"But you love me anyway." I grinned at him.  
  
"Keep thinking that," he said gruffly, but then reached over and hugged me in a rare moment of sappiness. Gen-chan really is a very sensitive person, he just chooses to ignore that facet of his personality most of the time. It's actually rather cute.  
  
_I wonder if Saihitei is sappy_, some inane corner of my brain wondered.  
  
I giggled, and he pinched my cheek. "Aww! Widdle Ryuu-chan's got a crush! He's a fuckin big boy now!"  
  
I had been overtaken by a mad fit of giggling.  
  
Now, though, we were gathered around our table in the cafeteria and, aside from Kourin's Looks, I was leading a relatively normal day. Miaka and Taka were sitting across from me, making lovey-dovey faces between bites. Kourin was scrutinizing her math homework. Genrou was facedown on the table, either sleeping or agonizing about whatever class he had next. Kouji wasn't anywhere in sight -- no, scratch that: he was near a corner table talking animatedly with Kaen, a pretty girl I knew from Biology last year.  
  
So, we were all eating/sleeping/studying in companionable silence, when Kourin-chan said, "I had a weird dream last night."  
  
Gen-chan turned his head, looking mildly interested. I detached myself from my food. My mind automatically recalled her dream of me dying, so I was mildly worried. It couldn't have been _that_ bad, though; Kourin didn't seem distraught at all.  
  
In sharp contrast to Gen-chan's and my rather subdued reaction, however, Miaka and Taka snapped up from their quiet conversation. Miaka even dropped her fork onto her tray.  
  
_Whoah. What the heck is _up_ with them?_  
  
Gen-chan looked similarly confused, but we didn't pry; Miaka was already pressing Kourin for information about her dream.  
  
"Well..." My imouto looked thoughtful. "There was this really weird guy with a head like a potato chip."  
  
"Really?" asked Miaka excitedly. "Was he--" But Taka cut her off with a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Let the girl finish her story, Miaka-chan," he said, a note of amusement in his voice. Miaka giggled and nodded.  
  
Kourin rolled her eyes at them. "_Anyway_, I think Pringle-head and Taka-san were bartering, but I don't know what kind of money they were using -- I couldn't really understand it. But they were bartering over Miaka-san, so I was confused."  
  
Taka laughed. "Don't worry. I don't think I would _really_ sell my Miaka-chan. Some things are priceless."   
  
Miaka kissed his cheek. "Aww, you're so thoughtful."  
  
But Kourin was eyeing Taka strangely. "That's exactly what the Taka-san in my dream said," she told him. "Miaka-san got really mad 'cause she thought Taka-san was gonna sell her, and socked Pringle-head. Then Taka-san beat a bunch of guys up and said what _you_ just said. About pricelessness and everything.  
  
"I was watching everything. But it wasn't really _me_, so I couldn't go help you. I think Niichan was there, but I'm not sure. 'Sides, if he was there, he would've helped you." She paused. "Taka-san had really cool clothes. Like from ancient China or something. But Miaka-san looked normal."  
  
Miaka and Taka laughed, as if there had been a joke that no one else understood. "That's cool, Kourin-chan," Miaka said, grinning a little too much.  
  
I never got to find out exactly what was cool about it, though, as at that moment I heard a a very quiet "Anou...". I turned around to find a boy standing rather uncomfortably behind me.  
  
He had chestnut-brown hair that hung raggedly, brushing the tops of his shoulders. A large, faded green sweatshirt hung loosely over his torso, the sleeves falling over his hands and hiding them from view. He was pale. The dark circles under his eyes seemed painfully prominent.  
  
"Um... Are you Ryuuen Chou?" he asked shyly.  
  
_Oh!_ I realized. _This must be the kid Ms. Capizzi was talking about. What was his name again? Er..._  
  
"I'm Doukun Ou," he continued even more hesitantly, if that were possible.  
  
_Oh. Right. That was it._  
  
I summoned a large grin and stuck out a hand. "Nice to meetcha!" I practically bubbled, then mentally kicked myself. _Yeah, lets make him think you're some kind of hyper freak. _That_ will really go over well with the teachers._  
  
The poor kid looked slightly taken aback by my enthusiastic response. A pale hand emerged from his overly large shirt and barely brushed mine. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Um... You're supposed to tutor me, right?"  
  
"That's the plan," I replied. "In sociology, right?"  
  
A confused expression crossed his face. "Ms. Capizzi said it was for history..."  
  
I blinked. _Okay then, whatever he says_. I guessed it didn't really matter. "Well, that's all good too," I told him.  
  
Doukun shifted uncomfortably. "Actually... If you don't want to tutor me, it would be okay, because I'm sure you have better things to do and it would probably be a waste of time anyway." He said all this very fast, then looked away and walked quickly toward the cafeteria doors.  
  
I turned back to the table to meet several bemused expressions.  
  
"Er... Who was that?" Miaka asked, eyes wide.  
  
I shook my head to clear it. "Some kid I'm supposed to tutor. Apparently he's... _very_... shy."  
  
Miaka bounced in her seat. "Well, go _after_ him! Poor child looks like he could use some friends!" Kourin nodded, her eyes wide. I don't think she'd ever seen anyone except Gen-chan that unkempt before.  
  
"Right-o," I agreed, and hurried to catch Doukun -- a successful endeavor that was stopped for only a second as I passed Kouji and he grabbed me to tell me that our second baseman had broken his ankle. I shrugged him off, but mentally added "have a nervous quasi-breakdown" to my agenda for today.  
  
"Doukun!" I called to the retreating figure's back as I slipped out of the cafeteria. He paused, and turned sheepishly towards me. I strolled up to stand next to him. "What was that all about, eh?"  
  
"Well, I- I just thought you might--" He stammered.  
  
"Might nothing," I cut in, dropping a friendly arm around his shoulders, noting with concealed shock how thin and bony they were. "Tell you what. Meet me by the flagpole after school and we'll got to my place and work on that history stuff."  
  
Doukun looked up at me, surprised. "Um," he said, brows furrowing. "I'm supposed to come straight home--"  
  
"You can call your house with my phone," I told him. "Okay?" I smiled. He returned the expression, albeit somewhat nervously.  
  
"Okay."  
  
I grinned at him. "Right. See you then!" He nodded and wandered vaguely toward the library.  
  
_What a weird kid,_ my brain said. _He's so... something. And painfully shy. Why am I doing this again?_  
  
But something in me was telling me that there was _something_ about this kid, and because of that something, I _had_ to help him. I wanted to help him.   
  
_Gahhh._  
  
I returned to our table, where Kouji had finally decided to take his designated seat. As I approached, I could hear Gen-chan spazzing out.  
  
"Whaddaya fuckin _mean_ Kou broke his ankle?!" he was roaring. "What in hell possessed him to do something that goddamn stupid?!"  
  
"It's a broken ankle, Gen-chan," I said exasperatedly as I took my seat. "I don't think he really had much choice in the matter."  
  
"It was still a fuckin stupid thing to do!"  
  
Kouji nodded emphatically. "_And_ Shun has two fuckin broken fingers and sprained wrist. I think he got in a fight or some shit like that."  
  
"Gaahhh!" Gen-chan slammed his forehead on the table, moaning, "We're fucking doooomed!" Kouji heaved a sigh and followed his example.  
  
"Niichan," Kourin piped up beside me, "I'm going to Reirei's after school, 'kay? We have a science project."  
  
"'Kay." I poked Genrou. "Taka's driving me home today."  
  
Taka looked at me. "I am?'  
  
"Yep," I chirped. "Me and Doukun. The kid I'm tutoring," I added at their confused looks.  
  
"Okay. But no--"  
  
"--food or drink. I know." I giggled and rolled my eyes. I poked Gen-chan again.  
  
He made a noise. I took it as "Sure, whatever you say."  
  


-------  
  


Sure enough, that afternoon when the last bell rang, I found Doukun perched precariously on the bench under our school's flagpole. He clutched a pile of books to his chest, looking around nervously.  
  
I gave Gen-chan one last "Be nice" Look, and he rolled his eyes.   
  
"Oi! Doukun!" I called, and his head snapped around to look at us. He hastily stood up and made his way over to us.  
  
"Um..." he said.  
  
"C'mon!" I said, barely containing the bubbliness them always tries to overtake me when I'm talking to shy people. "Taka doesn't like to wait." I pulled him in the general direction of the student parking lot.  
  
"Um..." he said.  
  
"This is Gen-chan. Er, Genrou." I amended. Gen-chan gave a fangy grin. Doukun looked faintly afraid, and I couldn't help but giggle. "Don't worry. He's fairly harmless."  
  
Genrou looked slightly wounded. "Gee, _thanks_," he said.  
  
"You _are_, and you know it."  
  
Doukun made a noise that could have been a cough or a giggle. "It's very nice to meet you, Genrou-san."  
  
Gen-chan ruffled his hair. "Feeling's fuckin mutual. _Anyway_, there's Kouji. We're gonna go visit Kou an' Shun, ask'em when they're gonna fuckin heal."  
  
I laughed. "Okay. See you!" I called as he ran off. Taka waved at us from his car, and we hurried over. Doukun climbed in the back and I slid into the passenger seat.  
  
"Onward!" I commanded. Taka did a double take at Doukun, looked mildly satisfied for some unfathomable reason, and fired up the engine.  
  
  


  
Akai ito Karamatte iru / Achikochi de tsunagatte 'ru ne   
O-tagai ga tsuyoku Hippatte / Motsureru ayatsuri-ningyou   


  


[_We're tangled in a red ribbon / Joined together here and there   
Pulling hard at each other / Entangled puppets_]  


  
  


**[End Chapter Three]**  
**  
  
**

Let me just say that the plotbunnies were being very elusive while I was writing this chapter. Bahh, humbug. This chapter wouldn't have been posted so soon, but I'm sick today and had nothing better to do than type. Wheee. Oh. And the Dixie Chicks have officially become my background music when I'm writing this fic.  
  
Brownie points to people who know the lyrics, of course. And to those who can tell me who originally said Ryuuen's "Three can keep a secret" line. Also, points to people who make particularly intelligent comments. :P**  
  
The Making of Chapter Three:**  
**  
Lys:** "I was still a fuckin stupid thing to do!" **  
Lys: ** 'It' dearest darling dear **  
B-chan: ** LOL   
**B-chan: ** ^^;;   
**B-chan: ** Okay   
**Lys: ** ^_^**   
B-chan: ** fixed that :P   
**Lys: ** Then it's all good love **  
B-chan: ** Whee, fun stuff   
**Lys: ** ...But I think you missed a "Lys is the most cool and incredible person in the world" in there somewhere **  
B-chan: ** Ah! I /knew/ there was something missing! ~^ **  
  
**Many reviews makes B-chan a happy writer.  
  
  



End file.
